


Hunters of SHIELD - Episode 1: The Rendezvous

by Frappalappacino



Series: Hunters of SHIELD [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frappalappacino/pseuds/Frappalappacino
Summary: SHIELD is called in to investigate some strange murders. When some odd FBI agents arrive on scene, secrets are revealed and worlds collide...
Series: Hunters of SHIELD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Hunters of SHIELD - Episode 1: The Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Please stick with the formatting. I wrote this as a script, but this is my first time writing on here and I'm not familiar with the site yet!  
> Hopefully there'll be more episodes to come.

Hunters of SHIELD

Episode 1: The Rendezvous

Fade in:  
EXT., Demolition site, Night  
At the edge of the site, Hunter and Bobbi lie side by side, looking through night-vision binoculars. The site appears empty.  
Hunter:  
Kind of reminds of that time back in Russia.  
Bobbi:  
Why would you want to be reminded of that?  
Hunter:  
Fair point, but it was fun for a while. Do you remember the mushroom story?  
Bobbi:  
Not your finest moment.  
Hunter:  
On the contrary –  
She nudges him, pointing at a group of shadowy figures at the other side of the demolition site.  
Bobbi:  
They’re here. Stay quiet. Do you think you can manage that, Hunter?  
He zips his lips.  
The shadowy figures reach the centre, standing in a line. Another group appears from the opposite direction, and they line up facing each other.  
The two groups start arguing, but Hunter and Bobbi are too far away to hear. More and more of them join in shouting.  
Then they draw their blades, and rush towards each other.  
Hunter:  
Crap! What the hell is going on here, Bob?  
Bobbi:  
I didn’t think things would escalate this fast. We need to go.  
She scrambles to her feet, pulling Hunter with her. 

INT., Bobbi and Hunter’s Apartment, Night  
Enter Bobbi and Hunter.  
Hunter:  
I knew that they were gangs, but you said it would be a simple business transaction! I didn’t think they were going to all-out Knights of the Round Table!  
Bobbi:  
Neither did I. I promise I’ll explain later. Right now, I need to make a phone call.  
Hunter:  
They had swords, Bob! Nobody on this planet walks around with a sword these days! Unless – were they Asgardian? Is that why you were so interested in them?  
Bobbi:  
No, not exactly.  
She grabs a burner phone out of a bag, then heads for the bedroom.  
Bobbi:  
Now, if you don’t mind, I need to make a call.  
Hunter:  
To who? We’re together now – you said you’d stop with all the secrets. Tell me honestly: are we in danger?  
Bobbi looks him in the eye.  
Bobbi:  
I’ve got this under control. And trust me, the less you know, the better.  
Hunter:  
Of course you’d say that! I need some air.  
He walks out the apartment.

INT., Corridor outside the apartment, Night  
Hunter leans against the wall and makes a phone call.  
Fitz: (over the phone)  
Hey, Hunter! Did you see the match last night? Commiserations, mate! What a shocker!  
Hunter:  
No, come on, that’s not fair. We were down to ten men!  
Fitz:  
Blah blah blah. Excuses, excuses.  
Hunter:  
Whatever. Anyway, Fitz, that’s not what I’m calling about. Bobbi and I need back-up. We think the Asgardians are back.  
Fitz:  
Asgardians? But we’ve seen no signs of Einstein-Rosen bridges since –  
Hunter:  
Yeah, well, they’re back. Take down this location…

INT., Bobbi and Hunter’s apartment - bedroom, Night  
Bobbi paces beside the bed, on the phone.  
Dean: (over the phone)  
Hello? Special Agent Ford speaking.  
Bobbi:  
Good evening, Agent Ford. This is Agent Gonzales. There’s been an incident, and we think it’s within your specialty.  
Dean:  
What kind of incident?  
Bobbi:  
We don’t know anything for sure, but it was weird. Bystanders reported a sword-fight, and then several bright flashes of light.  
Dean:  
Alright. My team will handle it.

INT., The Bus - Hangar, Morning  
Coulson, May, Fitz, Simmons and Daisy are dressed in tactical gear, waiting for the plane to land.  
Coulson:  
Alright, when we land, Daisy and May will secure the area. There may be hostiles, so stay alert. Once it’s clear, Fitz-Simmons will run forensics. If there are Asgardians down there, icers won’t work, so shoot to kill.  
May:  
Copy that. Let’s move.  
The plane lands and the hangar door opens up. Daisy and May go first, followed by Coulson and Fitz-Simmons.

EXT., Demolition site, Morning  
May and Daisy secure the area, whilst Coulson, Fitz and Simmons wait by the plane.  
Coulson:  
Did Hunter say he’d meet us here?  
Fitz:  
Yeah, but he’ll be in disguise, so we’ll have to keep our eyes open.  
Coulson:  
Oh, I can’t wait for that.  
Daisy:  
All clear.  
Fitz and Simmons approach the centre of the wreckage. There’s a pile of bodies, their eyes burned out and stab wounds in their chest. Simmons rushes over to one, donning her gloves and examining it. Fitz launches the Dwarves, operating them from his tablet.  
Daisy:  
I’ve not met many Asgardians, but this doesn’t seem like them.  
Coulson:  
I agree. The Asgardians are on our side. But if it wasn’t them…  
Daisy:  
Could be a new Inhuman. This wouldn’t be the strangest thing we’ve seen.  
Fitz:  
I’m getting some unknown metal-types. Their signatures don’t match the data we have on Asgardian weaponry.  
Simmons:  
Neither do the injuries. All of them died from a stab wound to the torso, but it appears the blades triggered some kind of chemical reaction.  
Daisy steps over to look at the bodies.  
Daisy:  
Their eyes are burned out!  
Simmons:  
Yes, but it’s stranger than that. The burns appear to be originating from inside the body.  
Coulson:  
So they burned from the inside out.  
Simmons:  
It would appear so.  
May walks over with Hunter, dressed in a cowboy hat and wearing a fake moustache.  
Hunter:  
Howdy, fellas. I hear y’all are needing some assistance.  
Fitz rushes across to him and gives him a hug.  
Fitz:  
Good to see you, mate.  
Coulson:  
Alright, come on. We don’t want to blow his cover.  
Fitz:  
Right, sorry.  
He hurries back to the rubble.  
Hunter:  
You found anything out yet?  
Coulson:  
Well, they’re not Asgardians, and they weren’t killed by them either.  
Fitz pulls out an angel blade from the debris. He examines it, holding it awkwardly.  
Fitz:  
I’ve not seen craftsmanship like this before.  
Daisy:  
So what are we looking at? New technology?  
Fitz:  
It’s not just that. It’s an unknown metal, unknown manufacturing –  
Simmons:  
Unknown biology. I’ve never seen burns like this before.  
Coulson:  
Just another day at SHIELD.

EXT., Edge of the demolition site, Morning  
Sam and Dean Winchester, dressed in suits, approach the edge of the site. May spots them and signals to Coulson.  
May:  
This is a SHIELD site. Off-limits.  
Sam and Dean show their fake FBI badges.  
Dean:  
I’m Special Agent Ford, and this is my partner – Special Agent Mercury. We were called in to deal with this.  
Coulson makes his way over.  
Coulson:  
I’m Agent Coulson – SHIELD. Sorry, but there must have been a misunderstanding. Who sent you?  
Sam:  
One of the agents at our Intel branch – Gonzales, I think.  
Coulson:  
Under US national jurisdiction, SHIELD has permission to commandeer FBI operations. So I’m sorry, but you’ll have to leave.  
Sam:  
Look, I think you’re the one that’s mistaken. This is part of an ongoing case of ours, and our special ops unit overruled the national jurisdiction when they put us on this case.  
Coulson:  
Is that so? Did we receive any mission updates from the Feds, May?  
May:  
No.  
Dean:  
You can call our boss, and we’ll get this all sorted out.  
Bobbi approaches the group. She sees Coulson, frowns, then sees Sam and Dean. She takes a step back, looking away.  
Making sure no one spots her, she lithely climbs over the wire fencing. 

EXT., Demolition site, Morning  
Bobbi walks over to Hunter and Daisy.  
Hunter:  
What are you doing here? We shouldn’t be seen together - you’ll blow both our covers!  
Bobbi:  
You called SHIELD! Why, Hunter? I said I had it under control.  
Daisy:  
I don’t know if you’ve seen the burned-out eye bodies, but it doesn’t look under control. Nice to see you, by the way.  
Bobbi:  
Daisy, it’s nice to see you too, but you have to leave. I brought in my own guys. They specialise in things like this.  
Daisy:  
Then let’s work together. Where are they from – Interpol, military, FBI?  
Bobbi:  
They’re contractors, off-books, but they’re the best. I can vouch for that. 

EXT., Edge of the demolition site, Morning  
The scene is as before.  
Sam catches a glimpse of the back of Bobbi’s head.  
Sam:  
Jessica?  
Coulson:  
Err, no. There’s no ‘Jessica’ on our squad.  
Sam ignores him, and barges past both Coulson and May. May turns to stop him, then Dean grabs her, restraining her.  
Dean and May fight, and Coulson rushes after Sam. 

EXT., Demolition site, Morning  
Sam runs over to Bobbi, Hunter and Daisy. Daisy spots him, but before she can quake him, he turns Bobbi around.  
Sam:  
Jess? What – how –  
Bobbi:  
Sh*t.  
She pulls herself away from him, making for the exit.  
Sam:  
No, wait! How can you be here? You died!  
Bobbi sees the fight between May and Dean at the exit, then turns around to face Sam.  
Bobbi:  
As if you haven’t come back to life a few times, Sam!  
Hunter:  
Bobbi, who is this guy?  
Bobbi:  
It’s very complicated.  
Daisy:  
Is he one of the contractors you told us about?  
Bobbi:  
Yes, he’s here to help.  
Sam:  
You’re the one who contacted us? You’re Agent Gonzales?  
Hunter:  
Oh, I see. You were playing a double-blind, were you, Bob? That’s just fantastic.  
Bobbi:  
Shut up, Hunter. I didn’t mean for this to happen. You screwed it all up when you called SHIELD!  
Daisy:  
Well, I’m glad he did, because something’s going on here, and it’s definitely weird enough to be a SHIELD op.  
Fitz and Simmons hear the argument, and hurry over.  
Simmons:  
What’s going on here?  
Fitz:  
Who’s this guy?

EXT., Edge of the demolition site, Morning  
May has Dean pinned to the floor, and she’s punching him repeatedly in the nose.  
Dean:  
Cas! Where are you, man?  
Castiel appears beside him. May jumps back, then leaves Dean and rushes at Cas.  
Castiel presses his fingers to her forehead, and she falls asleep.  
Dean sits up.  
Dean:  
You couldn’t have done that before?  
Castiel:  
If you’d have called me, I would of course –  
Dean:  
You know what? It doesn’t matter. Now where the Hell did Sam get to?  
Castiel holds Dean’s shoulder, and teleports him to Sam. 

EXT., Demolition site, Morning  
Daisy and Hunter argue with Bobbi, whilst Sam looks on confused, staring at Bobbi. Fitz and Simmons look at each other, then shrug. Coulson stands back from the scene, trying to assess the situation.  
Castiel and Dean appear beside Sam. The SHIELD agents all stumble back in surprise.  
Dean:  
Is that Jess?  
Daisy:  
Who is this ‘Jess’? Is it one of your aliases, Bobbi?  
Sam:  
Alias? You’re a spy?  
Bobbi:  
I was an Agent of SHIELD, not exactly a spy. And ‘Jessica’ wasn’t an alias, Sam.  
Daisy:  
Someone needs to explain who these guys are, or I’ll start quaking.  
Bobbi:  
Daisy, don’t. They’re on our side, trust me.  
Hunter:  
Yeah, because trusting you is always the best option, isn’t that right, Bob?  
Dean:  
You’re dressed like a cowboy, but you definitely don’t sound like one.  
Sam:  
Dean, not now.  
Hunter:  
I’m not a cowboy, and I think I can safely say that given our covers are completely blown.  
Daisy:  
Keep it down. If anyone finds out we’re working with you, we’ll all be arrested.  
Sam:  
Jess, what have you gotten yourself into?  
The others continue arguing, and Cas spots Fitz holding an angel blade.  
Cas:  
I suggest you put that down.  
Fitz puts his hands on his hips, and clears his throat.  
Fitz:  
Who are you to tell me what to do?  
Cas:  
I’m Castiel, an Angel of the Lord. I know more about that blade than you do, and I suggest you put it down.  
Simmons:  
Did he just say he was an angel?  
Daisy:  
Fitz, don’t give him anything. I don’t think we can trust these guys.  
Hunter:  
Yeah, and they’re not the only ones we can’t trust.  
Bobbi:  
Oh, shut up, Hunter.  
Coulson, who has been watching and listening, raises his icer. He shoots Dean, then Cas, then Sam. The Winchester drops to the floor, and Cas stumbles back. Coulson fires another round at him, but he still doesn’t fall unconscious.  
Bobbi:  
Coulson! They’re on our side!  
Coulson:  
Maybe they were on your side, but I’m not sure yet. And I’m even less sure why that guy is still standing.  
Cas:  
I’m an Angel of the Lord.  
Cas stumbles forwards drunkenly. He wafts his hand about, as if he were trying to catch something invisible.  
Cas:  
Where did all the butterflies come from?  
Coulson:  
Fitz-Simmons, escort him to a containment module. Hunter, Daisy, you take the FBI agents – or whoever they are – and keep them iced. Bobbi, you go with them, and you can explain when we get back to base. I’ll go check on May.  
The team split up to do their assigned jobs. Fitz and Simmons each take one of Cas’ arms. 

INT., The Playground - Cell 2, Day  
Sam wakes up in a prison cell, cuffed to the table. He strains against it, but can’t break the cuffs.  
Mack walks in, holding a clipboard.  
Mack:  
Rise and shine.  
Mack sits down opposite Sam.  
Sam:  
Where am I?  
Mack:  
Top secret SHIELD facility. Officially, it doesn’t even exist. A bit like you, Mr. Winchester. No home address, no job, no living relatives aside from your brother – Dean.  
Sam:  
Where is he?  
Mack:  
In another room like this one, getting grilled the same as you. Now, Bobbi tells us that we can trust you, that you do good work. But you were impersonating a federal agent. Can you explain that?  
Sam pauses for a moment, then speaks calmly.  
Sam:  
I work for a top secret government organisation. We specialise in the supernatural. It’s all off the books, because if people knew about the things we take down, they wouldn’t sleep at night.  
Mack:  
Off the books, huh? That’s convenient. What’s the name of this organisation?  
Sam:  
The Men of Letters.  
Mack:  
Alright, if you say so. Last question: who was your friend, back at the demolition site?  
Sam:  
Our colleague Castiel.  
Mack:  
Castiel? As in the angel?  
Sam nods.  
Mack:  
How come we couldn’t knock him unconscious? Is he on some kind of drug?  
Sam:  
He’s an angel.  
Mack:  
Huh. Angels don’t dress like that.  
Sam:  
Well, Cas does. 

INT., The Playground – Corridor outside the cells, Day  
Mack closes the door of Cell 2 behind him, then meets May in the corridor.  
May:  
What did he tell you?  
Mack:  
He says he’s from a government organisation, specialising in supernatural crime.  
May:  
Let me guess – the Men of Letters.  
Mack:  
Did the other one say the same thing?  
May:  
Apparently, yeah. He said their friend was an angel.  
Mack:  
Yeah, Castiel. They can’t be telling the truth, can they?  
May:  
Well, they both told the same story. 

INT., The Playground – Coulson’s Office, Day  
Coulson, Daisy, Bobbi and Hunter stand around the screen. May and Mack walk in.  
Mack:  
You heard all that?  
Coulson:  
Yep, secret organisation, fake agents, and angels. I can’t even remember a time when saying that sentence would be weird.  
Daisy:  
But their stories matched. Maybe it’s true?  
Mack:  
Nah, there’s no way. An angel in a trench coat?  
Bobbi:  
I appreciate how strange it sounds, but it’s true. Sam and Dean take down supernatural creatures, and they have had several run-ins with the hosts of Heaven and Hell.  
Mack:  
I’m not buying it.  
Hunter:  
Neither am I. It would be a crazy lie, sure, but you’re definitely lying.  
Coulson:  
Fitz-Simmons should be able to tell us who or what the other guy is soon. In the meantime, why don’t you explain your relationship with the Winchesters, Bobbi?  
Bobbi:  
It’s a long and complicated story.  
Hunter:  
I wouldn’t expect anything less.  
Bobbi:  
I knew Sam and Dean before SHIELD. I was dating Sam at college. Then, one night, whilst Sam was with Dean for the weekend, I was attacked. SHIELD saved me, but whatever it was that tried to kill me, I was still a target. So they faked my death for me, and offered me either a life of constantly moving and changing names, or a place in the Academy.  
Coulson:  
Have you had any contact with the Winchesters since then?  
Bobbi:  
No direct contact, but I kept an eye on them. I used my clearance to track where they were, what they were up to.  
Hunter:  
So this whole time you’ve been stalking your ex?  
Bobbi:  
I should have died that night. Sam and Dean were in an equal amount of danger, even more.  
Coulson:  
Alright, so they can help us.  
Daisy:  
Just like that? You’re willing to bring them into the team?  
Coulson:  
We’ll keep an eye on them, for sure. I want one of you with them at all times. But let’s face it: we have no idea what happened to those people. They are the best option we have.  
Mack:  
When will we hear from Fitz and Simmons?  
Coulson:  
As soon as they finish their report, I’ll let you know. 

INT., The Playground - Corridor outside Containment room, Day  
Fitz and Simmons approach the containment room, wheeling a trolley filled with scientific equipment. Castiel can be seen through the window, wandering around drunkenly.  
Fitz:  
How long since we last iced him?  
Simmons:  
Oh, I don’t know – twenty minutes? He still seems – docile.  
Fitz:  
I’m not sure about this. Shouldn’t we have Mack or Daisy with us in there?  
Simmons:  
Oh, don’t be silly. We’ll just get in, take our measurements, and get out.  
They reach the door to the containment pod. Just as Fitz puts in the code to open it, Castiel appears behind them.  
Castiel:  
Did you bring snacks?  
Fitz and Simmons jump back in fright. Fitz screams and covers his mouth.  
Fitz:  
How did you get out? You were in there – and now you’re there!  
Simmons:  
It doesn’t matter. Everything will be quite alright, Mr. –  
Castiel:  
Castiel, but my friends call me Cas.  
Simmons:  
Alright, Mr. Castiel, if you’ll just follow us back inside.  
Simmons lightly grabs his shoulder, guiding him back into containment. Fitz pushes the trolley through. 

INT., Containment Room, Day  
Castiel sits on the bed, whilst Fitz and Simmons gather their equipment.  
Fitz turns his back to Castiel and whispers to Simmons.  
Fitz:  
Jemma, what are we supposed to do if he – gets angry? We know the containment room won’t stop him, and we have no idea what he’s capable of.  
Simmons:  
Oh, Fitz! Stay calm and be nice. That way he won’t get angry.  
Simmons moves across to Castiel. Fitz takes readings on his tablet.  
Simmons:  
Mr. Castiel, would you mind if I took a small sample of your blood?  
Castiel:  
Absolutely!  
He starts removing his shirt.  
Simmons:  
Oh, that’s not really necessary…  
Castiel:  
It’s fine! Stab me here! That’s where most my blood is.  
He points to his heart.  
Simmons:  
Thank you, but I actually need your arm.  
He flings both his arms out in front of him. She prepares the needle and starts taking the sample.  
Fitz:  
Say, Mr. Castiel, would you happen to know why I’m reading low electromagnetic frequencies, emanating from you?  
Castiel:  
That’s my wings.  
Fitz:  
I’m sorry, I thought you said wings!  
Castiel:  
I did.  
Fitz:  
Okay, then.  
Simmons finishes taking his blood, loading it on the trolley.  
Simmons:  
Thank you for that, Mr. Castiel. One more thing I need from you: can you open your mouth for me?  
Castiel:  
I certainly can! And Cas is fine. You’re very pretty!  
Simmons:  
Oh, thank you! Aren’t you sweet?  
Castiel:  
No, I meant him. But you’re not bad either.  
Fitz turns bright red. Simmons steps over to Castiel with her cheek-swab. He pulls his mouth open with his fingers and makes an ‘arrr’ sound.  
Fitz:  
So, Cas, can you explain to me where you got your powers from?  
Simmons puts the cheek-swab in a vial.  
Castiel:  
My father.  
Fitz:  
So genetically? Are you an Inhuman? When did you go through Terregenesis?  
Castiel:  
Genesis? Yeah, it was around then. I have a question.  
Simmons:  
By all means, Mr – Cas.  
Castiel:  
Are those butterflies meant to be here, or are they stalking me? One of them just asked me a very rude question.  
Simmons:  
I’m afraid that’s just the effects of the dendrotoxins we gave you. Don’t worry, the butterflies are protecting you.  
Fitz:  
And us.  
Castiel:  
Huh. An angel with his own guardian angels!  
Simmons:  
If there’s nothing else, Cas, we’ll leave you in peace for a bit. As soon as we get the results back, we’ll be sure to tell you.  
Castiel waves at them, then bats away another imaginary butterfly. Fitz and Simmons make their way out of the containment room with the trolley. 

INT., Corridor outside the Containment room, Day  
Fitz and Simmons high-five.  
Simmons:  
Well, that wasn’t so bad, was it?  
Fitz:  
I suppose I underestimated the power of your charm.  
Simmons:  
Yes, you do that quite regularly.  
Castiel appears beside them.  
Castiel:  
Can I get a burger?

INT., The Playground – Living area, Day  
Hunter sits on the sofa, drinking a beer. Bobbi enters.  
Bobbi:  
I think I owe you an explanation.  
Hunter:  
Trust me, it’s more than one.  
Bobbi sits beside him.  
Bobbi:  
Before I say anything else, you should know that I love you, Hunter, and none of this has to come between us.  
Hunter:  
A good start.  
Bobbi:  
Sam and I were a thing when we were kids, but that was a long time ago. I still respect him, and everything he’s done for the world since I disappeared, but I’m over him. I’m with you now. And I’ll never regret that.  
Hunter:  
Look at you go, girl. I should make you apologise more often.  
Bobbi:  
Come on, it’s not usually this way round.  
Hunter:  
I know. So tell me, was he much of a contender? Anything I can’t compete with?  
Bobbi:  
No, he’s just – different.  
Hunter:  
I think he looks like Hagrid. I get a definite half-troll vibe.  
Bobbi:  
You should tell him that. I’d like to see it.  
Hunter:  
You think I won’t fight him for you? Come on, Bob, you know me better than that. Anyway, it’d be David and Goliath, and we all know how that one ends.  
Bobbi:  
You’re going to throw rocks at him?  
Hunter:  
Well, I was thinking of modernising it a bit. Metal rocks. Very fast metal rocks, fired out of a very special slingshot.  
She laughs and hugs him. Hunter looks worrying proud of himself. 

INT., Coulson’s Office, Day  
Coulson, Daisy, Simmons, Hunter and Bobbi are gathered in the office.  
Sam and Dean enter, followed by May and Mack. The rest of the team eyes the Winchesters sceptically, aside from Bobbi.  
Coulson:  
Alright, everyone here?  
Mack:  
I’m still not sure why those guys are here.  
He nods his head towards the Winchesters, who stand apart from the group. Dean scoffs.  
Dean:  
And I’m still not sure what you guys think you’re doing. This ain’t the damn ‘Men in Black’, is it?  
Coulson:  
Well…  
Sam:  
What Dean’s trying to say is, we’re hunters. We know what’s going on, and we’ve dealt with things like this before. No offence, but this is probably out of your league.  
Daisy:  
Sure, because SHIELD never deals with aliens and superpowers and almost-world-ending situations.  
Dean:  
Huh, I bet you we’ve saved the world more times than you have, even without the fancy plane and sci-fi tech.  
Hunter:  
How much you betting?  
Dean steps toward him, ready to fight him, but Sam holds him back, shaking his head. Hunter smiles.  
Bobbi:  
OK, there is way too much testosterone in here.  
Coulson:  
Alright, this isn’t about who’s better at saving the world, or how many times we’ve each died trying – this is about joining forces, and getting to the bottom of those murders. Dean and Samuel, catch us up on what you know already.  
Sam:  
Sam’s fine. We didn’t get long at the scene, but looked like those people were killed by angels.  
Mack:  
Killed by angels? That’s not possible.  
Coulson:  
By angels, what do you mean?  
Dean:  
Most of them are flying dicks. They zap around, doing whatever the Hell they want, and they don’t answer to anyone.  
Fitz rushes round the corner and into the room, glancing over his shoulder.  
Fitz:  
Sir, I’ve tried everything. I used the configuration we used for Gordon, I increased the relative density of the walls; I even tried generating electromagnetic pulses at the same frequency as the ones he emits. But he keeps getting out!  
Dean:  
Like I said, they do whatever the Hell they want.  
Dean claps Fitz on the shoulder.  
Dean:  
I feel you, bud.  
Fitz scrambles out of his way, across to Simmons.  
Daisy:  
Wait, so your buddy is an angel? You just said they were responsible for the deaths.  
Sam:  
Cas is on our side.  
Simmons:  
Sir, if I may, we did find some alarming results from the bio tests. We matched Mr. Castiel’s DNA to a James Novak. Mr. Novak has been dead for several years.  
Mack:  
Did he kill him, like those people at the demolition site?  
Sam:  
No, it’s more complicated than that. Angels have to take human vessels. The people you saw at that site were vessels of angels who had been killed.  
Mack:  
Angels don’t possess people. They’re servants of God.  
Dean:  
Well not anymore. God’s gone. The angels fell, and now they’re down here making trouble.  
Simmons:  
Excuse me, but don’t you think that sounds a little like the aliens we’ve encountered? Perhaps Lorelei escaped again?  
Dean:  
No, I’m sure, British lady. You can get Cas to prove it to you. Did he show you his wings?  
Fitz:  
He said the origin of the electromagnetic pulse was his wings.  
Coulson:  
Alright, so let’s assume that it was in fact angels who killed their – vessels. Could Castiel act as a negotiator, as a fellow angel?  
Dean:  
Definitely not.  
Sam:  
He’s not on the best terms with his family at the moment.  
May:  
But could he beat them? In combat?  
Dean:  
Cas defeat the whole hosts of heaven? There’s a better chance of me becoming a damn cheerleader!  
Coulson:  
What would you propose our next step to be, then?  
Sam and Dean look at one another.  
Sam:  
We find out where they’re hiding, and kill them.  
Mack:  
No. Coulson, are you hearing these guys?  
Coulson:  
I don’t know how you two do things, but at SHIELD, killing people is the last option. If you can track them down, I’ll send you and a small team to make contact, find out what they want, and come to a deal of some kind.  
Dean:  
I know a lot about deals. They never seem to work out.  
Sam:  
We’ll need to speak to Cas.  
Simmons:  
If we’re assuming he is an angel, I would like to conduct some more tests, if that’s alright.  
Fitz:  
And if we’re going to hold him here much longer, I’ll need to work on some modifications.  
Coulson:  
Alright. Fitz-Simmons, escort the Winchesters down to the containment room. May, you go with them. Everyone else, get to tracking angels. 

INT., Corridor by the lab, Day  
Fitz and Simmons lead Sam and Dean through the base.  
Dean:  
So what did you do to him?  
Simmons:  
I’m sorry?  
Dean:  
You stick a probe up his ass?  
Fitz:  
What? No! Of course not!  
Simmons:  
We merely took some blood and tissue samples. Then Fitz here scanned for any unusual energy signatures.  
Dean:  
I don’t know what any of that means, but if I find out you hurt him, I’ll take some blood samples. My way.  
Fitz:  
Hey now, don’t you talk to –  
Simmons points into the lab.  
Simmons:  
He’s escaped again!  
All four of them run into the lab. 

INT., Laboratory, Day  
Fitz and Simmons rush to Castiel, followed by Sam and Dean. The angel is examining the ultracentrifuge his blood samples are in.  
Cas:  
Why did you put my blood on a merry-go-round? Was it especially sad blood?  
Fitz:  
Step away from that, Mister! It’s a very expensive piece of equipment!  
Cas steps away, his hands in the air. Fitz guardedly stands in front of the ultracentrifuge.  
Dean:  
Cas! How are you, man?  
Simmons:  
He is definitely not a man.  
Sam:  
And don’t we know it.  
Castiel:  
Hello, Dean. My brain feels like a pie in a microwave. You know, with the spinney plate? And the ‘zzzmm’ sound?  
Dean:  
What is he on? What did you do?  
Simmons:  
That’s just the dendrotoxins. They knock most people unconscious, yourselves included, but with Mr. Castiel, they appear to have caused drowsiness and hallucinations.  
Sam:  
Cas, we need you to listen in on the other angels. Can you still hear angel radio?  
Castiel squeezes his temples and shakes his head.  
Cas:  
The butterflies – they’re too loud. And so mean!  
Dean points at Simmons.  
Dean:  
You need to sober him up. Right the Hell now!  
Simmons:  
His last dose was administered half an hour ago. It should be wearing off now.  
Fitz:  
Jemma, a word please.  
Fitz and Simmons step aside and turn their backs.  
Fitz:  
If the Castiel guy wakes up, we have no idea what they’ll do. We know he can teleport, but if those electromagnetic pulses were intensified, he could blind us all, or disrupt our radios, or –  
Simmons:  
\- burn us from the inside out. Yes, I see your point. But those men, they’re quite a lot bigger than you, Fitz.  
Fitz:  
I’m perfectly aware of that, Jemma! No need to bring it up.  
Cas concentrates on connecting to the angel communications. His eyes start glowing.  
Fitz grabs a conical flask. Simmons holds out an icer.  
Sam:  
Wait! We’re on the same side. Cas can listen to the other angels, then we can work out where they are.  
Simmons:  
Or he can burn us all! Surely you can understand our concern.  
Cas:  
They’re in Washington. They’re getting ready for a fight.  
Dean:  
When?  
Cas:  
Tomorrow. 

INT., Hangar, Day  
Sam, Dean and Cas rush into the hangar. Agents are preparing the Zephyr for take-off. Coulson, May, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack are overseeing preparations.  
Dean:  
Where’s my car? Where’d you put my baby?  
He spots the Impala, covered in a sheet beside the Zephyr. He runs over, flings the cover off and checks it over.  
Coulson:  
I thought I sent you with Fitz-Simmons?  
Sam:  
The little British scientists who are afraid of their own shadows? Yeah, we weren’t hanging around.  
Coulson turns to May.  
Coulson:  
Didn’t you give them an icer?  
May:  
I did, but I can’t pull the trigger for them.  
Dean:  
Sam, Cas, get in. We’re going.  
Hunter runs up to the Impala and stands in front of it, arms folded.  
Hunter:  
Not so fast, Ken Doll.  
Sam approaches Coulson and May, who are stood by the Zephyr.  
Sam:  
We found the angels, and now we’re going to take them down.  
Coulson:  
Let me guess: Washington DC?  
Sam:  
How did you…?  
Coulson:  
I had a team of agents working on the same problem, tracking the electromagnetic frequency Fitz detected on your friend. And now we’re going to take them down. But I’m willing to let you join in, on one condition.  
Cas:  
Sam actually uses two different conditioners.  
Sam:  
What? I do not! What’s your condition?  
Coulson:  
Your angel friend stays here, with Fitz-Simmons for further testing. He’s an unknown variable, and I’m not taking that risk with this op.  
Dean:  
Listen to me, you son of a –  
Sam:  
Fine. Cas stays here. But once we get there, you listen to us. We’ll give the orders. That’s the only way this will work.  
Coulson nods.  
Dean:  
And we’re bringing my car!

INT., Hangar of the Zephyr, Evening  
With Lola and the Impala side by side in the hangar, Dean examines them closely. Sam stands by.  
Hunter, Bobbi and Mack walk in.  
Mack:  
It’s Coulson’s: a red 62 –  
Dean:  
\- Chevrolet Corvette. Pretty sweet. Mines a –  
Mack:  
67 Impala. Man, I always wanted one of those! But I’m a bike guy now.  
Bobbi:  
Alright, enough bromancing. We’re landing soon, so strap in.  
Sam and Dean take seats, along with the agents. Hunter sits opposite Sam, staring at him. Sam notices and frowns.  
Sam:  
What’s your problem?  
Hunter:  
Just trying to see what Bobbi saw in you. You must have been different in your youth. She’d never dig the girl-hair and resting grimace.  
Bobbi:  
Really, Hunter?  
Sam:  
Bobbi, huh? Roberta?  
Bobbi:  
No, Barbara. It was my grandma’s name. Easy to get used to.  
Dean:  
This is just creepy. I deal with creepy every day. You were dead! He cried, for like, weeks! Like a baby!  
The plane shudders as they land.  
Hunter:  
Arrr, ain’t that sweet, Bob? The troll does have a heart.  
The hangar door opens and they all stand up. The agents grab their weapons and equipment. The Winchesters head to the trunk, pulling out angel blades.  
Hunter:  
You’re going to fight them with a sword? Should I bring my Harry Potter wand? It’s vintage.  
Sam:  
An angel blade is the only thing that’ll kill an angel. Did you guys pick any up from the site?  
Mack:  
Yeah, they’re in a container over there.  
He gestures to a box in the corner, and Bobbi opens it up. She tosses one each to Hunter and Mack.  
Coulson and May, along with several other agents, enter the hangar. Bobbi hands out the angel blades.  
Coulson:  
Let me be clear. Our mission objective is to negotiate. Only if that’s unsuccessful do we go on offence.  
Dean:  
You agreed that we’d call the shots from here on out.  
Coulson:  
And you know these ‘angels’ the best, so one of you will join Mack in negotiating. The rest of us will wait outside. If things go south, we’ll back you up.  
Dean:  
So we just ask the angels nicely if they’ll pack up their war-bands and leave?  
Sam:  
I’m willing to try it.  
Dean glares at him. Hunter frowns. 

EXT., Abandoned warehouse – Washington DC, Sunset  
A ring of agents surround the building, holding the unfamiliar blades tentatively. Coulson, Sam, Dean and Mack stand by the entrance.  
Coulson:  
Follow Mack’s lead. He’s very good at things like this.  
Mack:  
Negotiating with angels? Nah, this is actually new.  
Sam:  
You best be ready. They’re not going to like this.  
Coulson:  
We got you.  
Dean:  
Be careful, Sammy.  
Cautiously, Sam and Mack enter the building. 

INT., Abandoned warehouse, Sunset  
Sam and Mack walk in with the hands up. A dozen angels, some wounded from their previous fight, encircle the intruders, angel blades bared. Bartholomew steps forwards.  
Mack:  
We’re unarmed. We’ve come to talk.  
Bartholomew:  
And why should I listen?  
Sam:  
Because we’ve got this building surrounded, and if you try anything, you’ll all die.  
Mack glares at Sam.  
Bartholomew:  
Sam Winchester. Nice to finally meet you. Alright, I’ll humour you.  
Mack:  
We recovered twenty-six bodies from a demolition site yesterday. Bodies burned from the inside out.  
Bartholomew:  
And that upset you, did it?  
Mack:  
People have died because of you. That needs to stop.  
Bartholomew:  
You see, I’m not so sure. There’s a competition at the moment, my dear little human. The fight for Heaven. Lots of people want the top spot, including myself. The only way to assure my success is by eliminating the competition.  
Sam:  
You can’t expect to win, Bartholomew.  
Bartholomew:  
I’m afraid you’re right. But the more noise I make, the more likely it is that one of the top dogs will let me play for their team. It’s survival, Sam.  
Mack turns to Sam.  
Mack:  
These are your angels?  
Bartholomew:  
We weren’t always like this. You’re a believer, aren’t you? Well, your Heaven died a long time ago, my friend.  
Sam:  
What do you want?  
Bartholomew:  
Aside from to rule over Heaven? Well, there’s only one other thing. And it’s something that you’re in a good position to obtain for me, Sam.  
Sam:  
No. I won’t.  
Mack:  
What is it?  
Bartholomew:  
Hand over Castiel by sunset tomorrow, and I’ll instruct my followers to stop taking human vessels.  
Sam:  
Not going to happen.  
Mack:  
Hang on a minute, Sam.  
Bartholomew shrugs. Sam rushes at him, but Mack puts an arm out and stops him.  
Mack:  
We’ll be back. 

EXT., Abandoned warehouse, Sunset  
Dean and May crouch ready at either side of the entrance. Coulson waits further to the side.  
Dean:  
So, how long have you been rocking the ninja-princess vibe?  
May ignores him.  
Dean:  
Strong and silent type, I get it. Are you from Tennessee? ‘Cos you’re the only ten I see.  
He wriggles his eyebrows. She rolls her eyes.  
Coulson:  
A valiant effort, Mr. Winchester, but I think your efforts are misplaced.  
Dean:  
She’d never admit it, but secretly, behind the icy glare, she’s digging it. Nobody resists the Dean Winchester charm forever.  
Sam and Mack walk out.  
Coulson:  
What did they say?  
Mack:  
They’ll stop taking people if we give them Castiel by sunset tomorrow.  
Dean:  
Absolutely not. Cas stays with us.  
Coulson:  
What would they want him for?  
Sam:  
He caused a lot of destruction in Heaven recently. If we handed him over, they’d definitely kill him.  
Dean:  
So now we do our plan, right?  
Mack:  
I think we’re passing up this offer too quickly. We could always fake the deal – dress someone in a trench coat and then rescue them after the deal is done.  
May:  
There’s no promise they’ll keep their end.  
Coulson considers all this. Then he signals to his agents. 

INT., Abandoned warehouse, Night  
Sam and Dean lead all the agents into the building.  
Bartholomew looks up, surprised, but not alarmed.  
Bartholomew:  
Well, this will be entertaining.  
Dean charges at Bartholomew, who dodges out the way. The agents and Sam take on the minor angels.  
Dean catches a glimpse of May fighting an angel with expert skill. He smirks, kicking Bartholomew away.  
Mack is on the defensive, not attacking any of them.  
Mack:  
I think God would’ve trained his angels better.  
His opponent looks around. Several angels are already dead or injured.  
Then he smokes out, leaving a human vessel behind. Mack rushes over, still holding the blade.  
Vessel:  
Who are you? What the hell is going on here?  
Mack:  
They tell me it’s heaven, not hell. But from what I can see, there’s not much difference.  
Dean leaps across to May and stabs her opponent, whose eyes burn out in bright light. May stumbles back, and Dean puts his hand on her shoulder to steady her. She grabs it, then pulls him into a headlock.  
Dean:  
Whoa! Moving a little fast don’t you think?  
She lets him go. He smirks, and an angel sneaks up behind him.  
May:  
Watch out!  
Dean spins, sees the angel, and jumps out the way. But the angel tosses her angel blade and it lands in Dean’s leg.  
He falls to the ground. May goes to stab the angel, but it smokes out.  
Sam rushes over.  
Sam:  
Dean!  
Dean looks up at May.  
Dean:  
See? Now I’m literally falling for you. 

INT., Control room – Zephyr, Night  
Coulson, Mack, May and Hunter stand around the screens. Sam enters.  
Mack:  
How is he?  
Sam:  
He’s seen worse. Jess – I mean, Bobbi - is stitching it up.  
Coulson:  
And Dean knew what he was doing. We lost seven good agents, and we only took down four of theirs. The rest escaped.  
Sam:  
Then they’ll take more vessels, and more people will get hurt. If we hadn’t have wasted time talking, we would have ambushed them. Because of your ‘no kill’ policy, people died and Dean got hurt.  
Hunter:  
Well, you failed to tell us that our enemies can float away whenever they want.  
Sam:  
From now on, you listen to Dean and me. That’s the only way this works.  
Coulson:  
No, from now on, you tell us everything, before we go in. Once we get back to base, you’re going to explain exactly what happened, and exactly what we can do better next time. For now, get some rest. All of you. 

INT., Containment Room, Night  
Fitz and Simmons enter the containment room. Cas sits on the bed. The effects of the dendrotoxin have worn off.  
Simmons:  
We hope you’re comfortable, Cas.  
Castiel:  
You wish to run further examinations on me?  
Fitz:  
Actually, we were going to ask a few questions.  
Simmons:  
Mainly about how you were able to contact the other – angels?  
Castiel:  
My brothers and I have shared links. When they communicate with each other, I can listen in.  
Simmons:  
How many of them are there?  
Castiel:  
In the beginning, there were several thousand, perhaps.  
Fitz:  
Thousands of them? Thousands of you?  
Castiel:  
I am quite unusual, actually.  
Fitz:  
You can say that again.  
Simmons:  
But you can make contact with all of the others?  
Castiel nods.  
Simmons:  
Are there any other good ones, like you?  
He considers this for a moment.  
Castiel:  
No.  
Fitz:  
You’re full of good news, aren’t you?  
Castiel:  
But there are some who are as of yet undecided. Perhaps we could appeal to their better natures.  
Simmons:  
We?  
Castiel:  
Yes.  
He stands up, puts a hand on each of their shoulders, and teleports away. 

INT., Coulson’s Office, Night  
Coulson, May, Hunter, Bobbi, Sam and Dean are gathered. Dean sits on a chair, a crutch at his side.  
Coulson:  
So, do you want to explain how the angels just – poofed away? I don’t know what to call it.  
Sam:  
They can leave their vessel at any time. But then they have to find a new one, and angels have to ask for permission.  
Hunter:  
Permission? Who’s going to say yes to that? ‘Hi there, mate, would you mind if I took control of your body and went on killing rampage with my buddies? Oh, and also, you might get stabbed in the chest and burn from the inside out.’  
Sam:  
They find people who are devout, and tell them they’ll be serving God.  
Bobbi:  
Don’t worry, Hunter, I think you’re safe.  
May:  
How are we supposed to fight them, if they don’t stay in one place?  
Mack rushes into the room.  
Mack:  
Speaking of not staying in place, Fitz and Simmons are gone. Castiel took them.  
The team look to the Winchesters.  
Dean:  
Hey, I warned you about this. They do whatever the Hell they want, remember?  
Coulson looks to Mack.  
Coulson:  
Tell Daisy and her team to start tracking new signals. Anything that appeared in the last ten minutes.  
Mack nods and leaves.  
Hunter:  
What would he take Fitz-Simmmons for?  
Dean:  
Well, I don’t know which one is which, but the chick is quite hot.  
Coulson:  
Let’s not worry about the ‘why’ for now. We need a game plan. And I’m talking long term. Clearly, we can’t beat them hand to hand, so we need a way to send them back to wherever they came from.  
Sam:  
You want to find a way back to Heaven?  
Coulson:  
I’ve dodged it before. Can’t be that hard, right?  
Dean:  
Oh, you have no idea. 

INT., Balthazar’s Apartment, Night  
Castiel, along with Fitz and Simmons, appears in the middle of the room. Fitz throws up.  
Balthazar wanders round the corner, in his dressing gown, humming a tune.  
Balthazar:  
Castiel! What a nice surprise. And you brought new friends! Although, I’d appreciate it if your humans kept their meals inside their digestive systems.  
Castiel:  
Balthazar, we need to talk.  
Balthazar:  
About what, my friend? Oh, is this about the whole anarchy and heavenly gang wars going on? I’ve been trying to stay out.  
Castiel:  
I need you to join in. This is Simmons and Fitz. They have beautiful souls. They would like to save the human race.  
Simmons:  
We’re from the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division.  
Balthazar:  
Oo, catchy! And what does the Strategy Intervening Logflume division do?  
Fitz:  
Where are we?  
Simmons:  
We protect the world from unusual threats, and save as many lives as possible.  
Balthazar:  
Did Sam and Dean join the boy-scouts?  
Castiel:  
In a way, yes. They are working with these people to prevent the others from wiping out the human population.  
Balthazar:  
Well, that does sound delightful. But I’m afraid I don’t see how I fit in.  
Fitz looks out the window. He sees the Shard.  
Fitz:  
We’re in London! How did we get to London so quickly?  
Castiel:  
I did tell you I have wings. Balthazar, the humans are woefully outmatched. If we do not help them, they will perish.  
Balthazar:  
…And?  
Castiel:  
Look around you. Without humans, none of this would have been possible.  
Balthazar:  
Another species will take their place. I hear that the octopi are coming along nicely, actually.  
Simmons:  
So you would let our species die out to save your own skin?  
Balthazar:  
It isn’t my skin. But I appreciate the sentiment.  
Simmons:  
Alright, then.  
She aims her icer and shoots him eight times. 

End of Episode 1


End file.
